It's A Very Long Road
by phantomsfairie
Summary: Series of songfics. Total Babe. Not terribly rough on Morelli. I don't own any of the characters or songs.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranger's POV**

I'm leaving. I have to go. It's not safe for her to be around me. I kept my daughter, Julie, a secret and she was still kidnapped. My life does not lend itself to relationships of any kind. This woman means so much to me… I'd die if anything happened to her. It will be better for the both of us if I'm out of the picture. I just can't give her what she wants.

_Never really said too much _

_Afraid it wouldn't be enough _

_Just try to keep my spirits up _

_When there's no point in grieving _

_Doesn't matter anyway _

_Words could never make me stay _

_Words will never take my place _

_When you know I'm leaving _

I'm not going to stay away forever. I just need to put some distance between us. I need to let her move on. Part of me is hoping she'll fight for us and give me some hope that later on down the road, when I'm better off, that I might be able to come back to her. I'll leave her with memories and the promise that she'll always be watched over.

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone _

_Something I rely on to get home _

_One I can feel at night_

_A naked light, a fire to keep me warm _

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone _

_Even in the daylight, shine on _

_And when it's late at night you can look inside _

_You won't feel so alone _

I'm taking on a mission that, like all the others, is absurdly dangerous and means that my life is the only poker chip on the table. I know she hates it when I'm "in the wind," but I need to get away and my work is the perfect excuse. We got to have one wonderful night a couple of years ago and I've been hooked ever since. I had to send her back to him. I had to do something to remind myself that I couldn't have her. Several times we've lived together for short periods of time and I've gotten too close again. Keeping my distance frustrates her to no end, but she doesn't understand why I do it.

_You know we've been down that road _

_What seems a thousand times before _

_My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons _

_That roll out underneath my heels _

_And you don't know how bad it feels _

_To leave the only one that I have ever believed in _

I walk into her apartment. She's asleep and doesn't hear me. She senses me as I enter her bedroom and stirs. Somehow she always knows when I'm near. I love that about her. I brush a stray hair out of her face and she opens her eyes. She has a moment of panic as she comes awake fully, but smiles when she sees it's me. I kiss her on her forehead and she knows I'm leaving. She frowns, but doesn't talk. I think she might be fighting tears.

"Babe."

"You're going away, aren't you?"

"Yea. The guys will be available. Don't hesitate to call them if you need anything."

"Anything?" she asks with a half smile.

"What is it you want?" I ask, hoping she'll say me.

Instead she looks down, away from me.

I take her in my arms and inhale her scent. It will have to get me through this mission….perhaps the rest of my life.

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone _

_Something I rely on to get home _

_One I can feel at night _

_A naked light, a fire to keep me warm _

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone _

_Even in the daylight, shine on _

_And when it's late at night you can look inside _

_You won't feel so alone, ooh, yeah_

I hear a car in her lot and move to the window to look out. It's him. He must be coming back from a stake out or bust. She knows it's him when she sees my face and she gets a look of panic. I walk over to the bed and kiss her. It's slow and I try to silently tell her what she means to me. I hope she will understand that I do this because I care. I want her to be happy.

_Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck _

_When the signal keeps on breaking up _

_When the wires cross in my brain _

_You'll start my heart again _

_When I come along, yeah_

I'm gone before he gets off the elevator. I get into the car that's taking me to the airport. I look up at her window and see her there, watching me. She smiles and I know that it was for me. As the car pulls out of the parking spot I see her turn and a light come on. That light is not for me, but the sight of her is what will carry me through. That is what will make me come back. Guess I'm a glutton for punishment. I want her, but can't have her. I walk away, but I'll never stay away.

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone _

_Something I rely on to get home _

_One I can feel at night _

_A naked light, a fire to keep me warm _

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone _

_Even in the daylight, shine on _

_And when it's late at night you can look inside _

_You won't feel so alone_

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone _

_Even in the daylight, shine on _

_And when it's late at night you can look inside _

_You won't feel so alone_

**_Light On- David Cook_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie's POV**

He's gone. Ranger left last night. Morelli interrupted his visit. I watched Ranger from the window until Joe came in. I came out into the living room as he was locking my door.

"Hey, Cupcake."

"Joe what are you doing here?" I asked, still rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"I just got off and didn't feel like going home to an empty house," he replied, taking off his jacket and shoes.

"What about Bob?"

"I'll get him tomorrow and take him to the park. He'll be fine."

Yea until he realizes no one's there to feed him at 6AM and he eats the couch.

I nodded and smiled and headed back into my room. I could still faintly smell the Bulgari. Joe followed me in. If he smelled it too, he didn't say anything. I was glad he didn't try to have sex with me. He just crawled in beside me and put his arms around me.

_Head under water_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_You made room for me, but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

I woke up in Joe's arms. He was awake and watching me. He kissed me hard and I thought he was going to give me one of his famous orgasms, but instead he looked into my eyes and asked, "Was Ranger here last night?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Ranger. Was he here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw a black SUV in the lot when I pulled in."

"And you're asking me now why?" I asked, pulling away, out of his embrace.

"I didn't want to start anything last night while we were both tired," he replied and I could see his eyes narrow as he was starting to get frustrated.

"Yes, he was," I replied, refusing to be drawn into an argument.

"What was he doing here that late?" Joe demanded.

I looked down and tried not to show my disappointment, "Saying goodbye."

"He's leaving?" Joe brightened.

"In the wind," I replied with a sigh.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_Imma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

_Today_

I got up and showered and Joe went home to Bob. As the hot water rained down on me, I thought about Joe and what we had. I cared. I cared a lot about him. I probably loved him, but I was for sure not IN love with him. He'd always been the guy girls want. I was one of those girls. I don't know when it all changed. I was playing with thoughts of marriage, but just couldn't resign myself to be a Burg housewife, which is what I know he'd want from me. I need more. I want to fly. I wonder if he'll ever just let me be me… No, he'd never be content with that.

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under you_

_And your twisted words, your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

I made the mistake of going to my parents' house. I wanted to mooch food, but it came at a cost. Mom heard me talking to Grandma Mazur about Ranger leaving and she jumped in with the pleas to marry Joe.

"Stephanie, you're not getting any younger. Joe is a good man. You two have been dating forever, people are starting to wonder when you will get engaged."

Yea right. People were wondering if Ranger and I were ever going to make a move on each other.

"Stephanie," my mom continued, "Joe isn't going to wait forever. He wants to be with you, it's obvious. Look how patient he's been."

I sighed and looked at Grandma, who of course had to pipe in, "He's got one heck of a package, but I'd still like to get my hands on that man in black," she winked at me. I grinned and started laughing. Ranger and his Merry Men avoided Grandma like the plague for that very reason.

"Stephanie," Mom persisted, "Think long and hard before you run off and do something you'll regret. Joe will not always be there."

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way,_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_Imma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

I left my mom and grandma and went to the bond office. Connie was doing her nails and Lula was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Lula?" I asked.

"Lunch date with Tankie," Connie said with an eye roll.

I flopped down on the couch, "Ranger's in the wind."

"Yea, he left a message for me. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Right."

"Well, I'm concerned for his safety, as always, but he's off to save the world. Besides, why should I miss him? He's not going to be thinking about me, but that can't really be remedied since he's probably going to be in a third world jungle, defending his life…."

I glanced at Connie who was staring at me, "What?" I asked.

She just laughed and shook her head. She was right. I was kidding myself. I wanted him to come back. I wanted to know he was safe in his office. I wanted to know he was here for me.

I gathered up my files from Connie and headed home to do some phone research. That was a lost cause. I instead sat at my table and stared off into space. I had two perfectly good men; did I really want either of them? Yes, yes I did….the one I couldn't have; the one who wouldn't give me a chance. All I wanted was a glimmer of hope. I'd leave Joe and give it a shot with Ranger.

_Promise me you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say_

If he wanted me, he could have me. I'd wait. There was too much there for us to ignore. When he came back, I'd tell him. I'd tell him I'd wait. I could do this. I could be brave and express myself. He'd let me fly.

_I won't write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it?_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today_

_Today_

_**Love Song- Sara Bareilles**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie's POV**

It was a dream, nothing more. I'm completely rattled and I have to keep telling myself it was just a dream….

I see him. He's with me. I want to talk to him. I want to get the words out, but I can't talk. It's not even that I'm nervous, I just can't talk. I don't want to scare him off. He looks at me and pushes a curl back. I melt. He kisses me and whispers in my ear that he loves me. I want to cry I'm so happy and relieved.

I awoke in tears. Why now? Why is this torturing me now? I haven't seen him in three months…

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

I lay in bed and wonder: What is it that I really want from him? Do I really need the relationship? Do I just need to hear how he feels about me? Would I want marriage if it was with him? I know I want him to want me like I want him. Sadly, I'm starting to wonder if that's all it'll ever be: wishes. Will I even get a chance to talk to him? Will he even come back to me?

_I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth this _

_Yeah..._

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

I contemplate my plan. I imagine telling him. I have to tell him, right? What if he's thinking the same thing, but doesn't know how I feel, especially since Morelli's in the picture. What has taken me so long to have these thoughts? Fear? Maybe I just didn't know myself that well….

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you, what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't comin' out (If it ain't comin' out)_

_We're not goin' anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

I crawl out of bed and get a beer. It's only 2AM. I think long and hard and contemplate my problem. I love two men. When is love enough? When is it not? My mom is partially right about Joe. He is a good man. He'd be a good father and provider. I could see us having a nice life together. Did I just want a nice life? Would that ever be enough? I imagined Ranger and the Batcave and maybe one day helping him run his Rangeman empire. How do the two lives compare?

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah..._

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_(Uh) With these things I'll never say_

I guess the couch is more comfortable than my bed. I awoke to my phone going off in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Steph?"

It's Tank.

"Oh my god, what's wrong? What's happened?" I panicked.

"The boss is flying in today and wanted me to call and tell you that he was coming home."

"Oh. He usually just shows up."

"Oh, yea, um…"

"He didn't tell you to call, did he?"

"No. I know how you worry and you haven't been yourself… I just wanted you to know."

I smiled; I really love the Merry Men, "Thank you."

"Oh, Tank?"

"Yea?"

"Could you tell him I'd like to talk to him, please?"

"Sure thing Bomber."

He's at my door. I can hear him opening it. I feel that familiar tingle. I exit my room as he gets in the foyer.

"Babe?"

I look at him. Say something Stephanie….

_What's wrong, with my tongue?_

_These words keep slippin' away_

_I stutter, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothin' to say_

"Ranger, I…"

He walks over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you…" deep breath…

"Can today be someday?"

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah!_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today!_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_

_**Things I'll Never Say- Avril Lavigne**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously:**__** "Are you okay?" he asks.**_

"_**Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you…" deep breath…**_

"_**Can today be someday?"**_

**Stephanie POV**

"Ranger?" I asked.

"Babe, I … I don't know what to say."

"Oh." So much for fairy tale endings.

"Stephanie, I've told you that my life doesn't lend itself to a relationship. I'm just not in a good place right now."

"Yea."

"Steph, look at me. I don't have my life together. I couldn't be who you want or need. I don't even know that I know who I am," he tried to reason with me.

_You say you got to go and find yourself_

_You say that you're becoming someone else_

_Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you_

I look down at the floor again. I can't bear to see his eyes. He looks pained and I think he's having trouble looking at me too. My face is flaming and I can feel the tears welling up.

"I should go," he said.

I didn't stop him. I was still staring at the floor when I heard the door softly close. The tears start falling and I think I've pushed him too far too fast. I curled up on the couch and tried to stop crying. He'd told me all that before. He is still looking out for me and my well being. He doesn't understand that I don't want him to be anything, but who he is now. I want him just this way.

_You say you're leaving as you look away_

_I know there's really nothing left to say_

_Just know I'm here whenever you need me, I will wait for you_

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free_

_And when you see what you need to see_

_When you find you,_

_Come back to me_

I'm starting to think I went about this the wrong way. I need him to know I don't need him to be someone else. Do I tell him or let him figure it out on his own? I will tell him and wait patiently for him to realize it's true because I know he won't believe me that I'd be okay with him and his lifestyle.

_Take your time, I won't go anywhere_

_Picture you with the wind in your hair_

_I'll keep your things right where you left them_

_I'll be here for you_

I drove to the Rangeman building. I parked in the lot and waved at the camera as I walked into the elevator. I knocked on the door of his seventh floor apartment. He opened the door with his phone in hand. Guess he just got the call that I was here.

"Steph?"

Great were at Steph and not Babe.

"Ranger, I don't want you to be anyone, but you. I just want you… all of you. I can and will wait."

He opened his mouth to say something, "No, don't say anything. Think about it. Consider it."

I kissed his cheek and turned and left.

_Oh and I'll let you go, I'll set your free_

_And when you see what you need to see_

_When you find you,_

_Come back to me_

_And I hope you find everything that you need_

_I'll be right here, waiting to see_

_You find you,_

_Come back to me_

I walked out of Rangeman feeling better. I'd said my piece and now the ball was entirely in his court. He was going to have to figure this out on his own. I'd done all I could. I had no idea what I was going to do about Joe. Poor guy was probably still completely in the dark. I'd think about that later.

_I can't get close if you're not there_

_I can't get inside if there's no soul to bare_

_I can't fix you_

_I can't save you_

_It's something you'll have to do_

**Joe's POV**

I watched her run out of her apartment. She was going so fast, I didn't have a chance to get out of my car. She looked like she'd been crying. I was worried and followed her. She went to Rangeman, but wasn't in there long. When she came out, she looked happy. I worry sometimes about her when she's with that guy.

I try not to worry too much or listen to gossip. She'd never pick him over me. She and I were meant for each other. I know she's hesitant to get married because of Dickie. I'm trying very hard to respect that and give her the freedom she wants. It's hard because more and more I'm thinking I'm at a point in my life that I want more.

I'm trying to be patient and wait for her. I know that no matter what happens, she'll be with me in the end.

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free_

_And when you've seen what you need to see_

_When you find you,_

_Come back to me_

_Come back to me_

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free_

_And when you've seen what you need to see_

_When you find you,_

_Come back to me_

_And I hope you find everything that you need_

_I'll be right here, waiting to see_

_You find you,_

_Come back to me_

_**Come Back to Me- David Cook**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranger's POV**

It had been a week since Stephanie came and told me how she felt. I admit I'm a coward and have not gone to talk to her. She was everywhere in my life. I was on the verge of hibernation. She was in my mind when I slept. I had vivid dreams of her that made me wake in a cold sweat. I wasn't myself without her and even my men noticed it. I saw a girl walking down the street the other day with curly brown hair and almost drove up on the sidewalk. Tank is the most worried. I think he's the only one who really knows what she means to me.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams)._

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_But I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

I stopped going to the office because it was too tempting to see her. I wanted more stolen kisses. I wanted to push her up against the wall of the office and let the passion leak out. She makes me feel so alive. Just having her near me is enough to make me feel like I own the world. Being away from her was making me nervous and irritated. I kept to my office to avoid taking my frustrations out on other people. I don't know how long I can keep this up. I just don't know how to approach her. I'm afraid that she's wrong and I won't be enough. What would I do if I lost her?

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_'Want you in my life._

**Stephanie POV**

This wasn't working the way I wanted. He was avoiding me and I was seeing him less now than ever. I was still with Joe just because I didn't know how to tell him that it was because I'd flung myself at Ranger and he'd virtually rejected me. I could always start a fight, but I figured it'd happen eventually, it always did. Joe was being nice to me… really nice to me. I didn't know why. He couldn't know what I'd said to Ranger and be worried about me leaving because no one knew.

I wanted Ranger. I wanted him to come see me. He hadn't been at the office or snuck into my room in what felt like ages. I had a little problem with a skip and some Vaseline and lemon meringue pie… I don't want to talk about it, but instead of showing up to make a smart ass remark, he sent Tank to check in on me.

_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)._

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall._

Going to the office was hard. I got to look at the alley where Ranger used to kiss me. It was a constant reminder of what I'd risked and apparently lost. I missed the way his kisses made me feel. I missed the fire feeling he sent throughout my body. I missed his touch. What have I done?

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_'Want you in my life._

**Joe POV**

She was sitting at her table and didn't move when I came in. I stood there and watched her. She looked so far away. I wondered what was on her mind. I set down a case of beer and she turned to look at me.

"Joe, you scared me! I didn't hear you come in."

"I know, Cupcake, sorry."

She smiled at me and I walked over and kissed her. I've loved kissing her since she was sixteen. I probably should've kissed her when I was eight and she was six, but I was too busy playing choo choo. She's driven me crazy since I was six and I figure she'll keep me feeling this way for the rest of my life.

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss, _

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side._

**_Everytime We Touch- Cascada_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Joe POV**

I think I'm losing her. She wanders a lot now. She's distant and I don't know why. She doesn't even want to go to Pino's for pizza. Yesterday, I tried to get her to come watch the game with Bob and me, but she said she had skips to catch. I worry about her. I wish I had my Cupcake back.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door_

_Why did you have to go_

_You could have let me know_

_So now I'm all alone_

_Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance_

_With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand_

_And all my tears they _

_Keep runnin' down my face_

_Why did you turn away_

**Ranger POV**

I went to the bond office today. She was there. She usually enjoys feeling my presence, but today she just stiffened then left before I could say anything. Have I let it go too long? Did I miss my chance? I know she's been spending more and more time at Morelli's, but given what she'd said, I thought I'd still get my chance. I got my skips and walked back out into the storm. What else was there for me to do?

_So why does your pride make you run and hide_

_Are you that afraid of me_

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you want it to be_

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do_

_I'll wait for you_

**Stephanie POV**

I haven't seen him in ages and he just shows up at the office. I freaked. I felt the familiar tingle and the desire welled up in me. I'd just started thinking that there was never going to be a chance and then he showed up. I went to the alley and waited. I thought he might come, but I saw him leave. The rain was pouring, but I thought for sure he'd come; that this was our chance.

_Been a long time since you called me_

_(How could you forget about me)_

_You gotta me feeling crazy _

_(crazy)_

_How can you walk away_

_(When) _

_Everything stays the same_

_I just can't do it baby_

**Joe POV**

I found her at my house today. She was looking for a pen.

"Cupcake, why are you looking for a pen? There are tons on my desk and in the junk drawer in the kitchen."

"You don't understand. I NEED this pen. I was so sure I'd left it here. I know it's been a while, but I swear I left it here…"

"What's so important about this pen?" I asked, started to follow her frantic wandering.

"It's…. my favorite pen. It's black and silver…." she said as she started pulling up the couch cushions then moved on to the junk drawer.

I stood in the entrance to the kitchen, watching her. She turned and saw me and there were tears in her eyes, "Steph, we can get you a new one," I said, moving to take her in my arms.

"No. It can't be replaced," she mumbled as the tears started dripping down her face.

I wiped at some tears and kissed her cheeks, "Cupcake, don't cry."

She sank into me and I finally got to hold her.

_What will it take to make you come back_

_Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that_

_Why can't you look at me_

_You're still in love with me_

_Don't leave me crying_

**Ranger POV**

I wish I could take it all back. I want another chance. If she'd just walk back into my life, I'd tell exactly what I felt and was thinking. I'd make every effort to let her in. I'd do whatever it takes…..if only she'd give me that chance…

_Baby why can't we just, just start over again_

_Get it back to the way it was_

_If you give me a chance _

_I can love you right_

_But you're telling me it won't be enough_

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do_

_I'll wait for you_

**Stephanie POV**

I found the pen, the one that Ranger used to track me. I remember now that I took it out and put it in the bedside table at Joe's. I'd had it in my pocket and took it out to do laundry. I didn't want Joe to find it. I was pretty sure he'd recognize it since Ranger's initials were inscribed on it. I put the pen in my purse. I could only imagine what he'd think since it had been sitting at Joe's for forever. I hoped he wasn't thinking that I'd been spending that much time at Joe's because I hadn't. I wanted Ranger to always know where I was… so he could come to me…when he was ready. I'd be waiting.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide_

_Are you that afraid of me_

_But I know it's a lie _

_What you're keeping inside_

_That is not how you want it to be_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If it's the last thing I do_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do_

_I'll wait for you_

_I'll be waiting..._

_**I'll Wait for You- Elliott Yamin**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ranger POV**

She put her tracker back in her bag. We can see it moving again. I don't deserve to know where she is, but I can't bring myself to disable the tracker. She deserves so much more. She deserves the world. The other day, I realized she still had clothes here from when she was working for me. Seeing her things hit me like a ton of bricks. I don't know what made me think I'd be okay without her.

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in then I start to see_

_The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be_

_(Oh)_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember _

_(Oh)_

_What it feels like beside you_

It's getting harder and harder to stay away. Carrying her tracker is like saying she wants to be found. Maybe she does. I think about our stolen kisses and one night of unhindered passion. There are so many moments and memories that I wouldn't trade for the world. This is love.

_I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_While looking through your old box of notes_

_I found those pictures I took that you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't wanna lose _

_That time at the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room_

_(Oh)_

It was never this way with anyone else. I've held back from everyone, even my family. I can't take this anymore. I don't care if she's moved on, I need to take the chance. I'm this big bad military guy who's been taken down by a woman with absolutely no training. She's stolen my heart. She's had it longer than she's known…longer than I've known. I want her kisses to be mine. I want to come home to her.

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember _

_(Oh)_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

This is a chance I need to take for the both of us. She's made her move and now it's my turn. We need to at least try; we need to know for sure if we can ever work. We'll never be able to move on without it. I refuse to believe that what could've been is over and done with.

_The bed I'm laying in is getting colder_

_Wish you never would have said it's over _

_And I can't pretend I won't think about you when I'm older_

_'Cause we never really had our closure._

_This can't be the end_

_End_

I know I can't just walk up to her and say I'm ready. I don't know how to tell her. How do I approach her after all I've done and put her through?

_I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_(And I think you should know this)_

_You deserve much better than me_

_(And I think you should know this)_

_You deserve much better than me_

_(And I think you should know this)_

_You deserve much better than me_

_(And I think you should know this)_

_**Better Than Me-Hinder**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephanie POV**

Joe was still asleep. I was watching him. He looked peaceful. I wanted to love him. I wanted him to be the one. I'd make him happy, I'd make my family happy, and I'd make the town happy. I just couldn't get my mind off Ranger.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on _

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

Everyday I find reminders. I tried. I believe that I really tried with Joe. For years I've been trying. I've wanted him to be enough, but he never was. I'm being unfair and I'm hurting him. I think he knows; maybe he doesn't…

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What do I do? if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

Ranger always made me feel better. He blows my mind and makes me feel completely safe. He's saved my ass more than once and never complains or scolds. I'd give him all of me, if he'd have me. Instead, after our one night of wonderment, he sends me back to Morelli. It broke my heart. I've never felt so unwanted. Why didn't he want me? The kisses never stopped, the help never stopped… why is his fear of me so great?

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of a winter_

_Like a hard candy _

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

I need to leave Joe, but how? It's not like we're fighting and our Italian tempers are flaring. The contentment is there…it's just not enough. I can't believe it's gotten to this. I never wanted to hurt Joe like this because I do care about him.

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in _

_I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What do I do? if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

I'm afraid. I'm afraid to leave a sure thing for someone who might not want me. I'm afraid to take the chance again. I opened myself and he turned me away. I admit I've been hiding a bit… I don't want to face the rejection again.

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

I walk downstairs. I sit on Joe's couch and stare into the darkness. I see the flash of headlights and go to the window. The car drives by and I get a pang of disappointment. I curl up on the couch and pull a throw blanket over me. There is a noise in the kitchen and I feel a familiar tingle. I climb over the back of the couch and see him. He takes me in his arms and I collapse against him.

"I knew you'd come for me"

_Cause when I'm with him (Ohhhhhhhhh)_

_I am thinking of you (Ohohohhoh)_

_Thinking of you (Oh!)_

_What do I do? if _

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes _

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through _

_And bust in the door _

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

I woke up on the couch… could it have been just a dream? It was so real. I was so sure he'd come.

_**Thinking of You- Katy Perry**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ranger POV**

I snuck into his house last week. I didn't think she'd be awake. I thought I'd just drive by and sit and think, but I couldn't help myself. I got lucky. She somehow knew and was waiting. I got to hold her and she fell asleep in my arms. I haven't heard from her.

************************

It was midnight. I'd had a long unfulfilling day. There was a body next to me. Out of frustration, I'd called up an old…friend. The phone rang and I answered it in the hall.

"Yo."

"Ranger?" she said, her voice cracking.

"Babe, what's wrong?" If he'd hurt her, I'd kill him.

"Was it real? Did you come? I've been going over and over that night all day and I can't figure out if it was real or only my mind torturing me," she sobbed.

She hadn't known! Ugh, I can be so stupid sometimes. Here she was beating herself up and I thought she didn't want me. So many misunderstandings; we were still on the same page.

_Honey, why you callin me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey, why you cryin'?_

_Is everything ok?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Ranger? Are you there?"

"Babe, it was real. I'm so sorry… It's good to hear your voice…"

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Sayin' my name _

_It sounds so sweet_

_Comin' from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin' those words_

_It makes me weak_

_And I_

_Never want to say goodbye_

_But, girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Babe, I want you; all of you… I can't get you off my mind."

I went to sit in my office. I used the computer to look up her location- she was with Morelli- why?

"Babe, you're at Morelli's."

"Yea. I uh haven't really moved from that night. I told him I didn't feel well and I've been on the couch for days…"

"Ranger?" Angela said as she poked her head in the room.

"Be there in a minute," I replied.

"Who is that?" Stephanie asked.

"A friend who's over," I replied.

"Oh my god…"

"No, Steph, it's not like that…"

"Ranger…"

"Babe, she isn't who you think she is."

_It's funny that you're callin' me tonight_

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

_Does he know your talkin' to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No, I don't think she has a clue_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Ranger, I want you."

"Babe, I've waited ages to hear you say that."

"I would've said it sooner."

"I'm so sorry for being an idiot."

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Sayin' my name _

_It sounds so sweet_

_Comin' from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin' those words_

_It makes me weak_

_And I _

_Never want to say goodbye_

_But, girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Can I see you?" I asked.

"I want to, but I can't now. I need to deal with Joe and I'm not going to wake him up to break up with him."

"I understand. I'll see you soon?"

"Tomorrow. Oh, Ranger…"

"Yea?"

"I'm really glad I called," she said and I could feel her smile.

"Me too," I said as I breathed a sigh of relief.

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Sayin' my name it sounds so sweet_

_Comin' from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin' those words_

_It makes me weak_

_And I_

_Never want to say goodbye_

_But, girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

After hanging up with Stephanie, I went back to Angela.

"Who was that?"

"Someone very important."

She smiled, "It was her, wasn't it?"

I nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving."

"It's late. You can stay if you don't want to drive all the way back to Newark."

"No. It's okay. You have a lot to think about. I was surprised when you called me. I've always had a thing for you, "she smiled, "I know you though and I can see how much she means to you. Don't be an idiot. Make this work with her."

I hugged her.

"Thank you, Ang."

"You're welcome. Shall I tell Cecilia that she should expect you to be bringing someone when you go home for your mother's birthday?" she teased.

"Angela, I know you are friends with my beloved sister, but if you say one word, I'll have my men ship you off to a third world country. I don't know where this is going with Stephanie or if it will work. I want to give us a real shot without their interference," I said sternly.

She laughed, "Take care of yourself."

She left and I crawled into bed. I lay there and thought of my Babe. She was going to be mine.

_Never want to say goodbye_

_But, girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you callin me so late?_

_**Lips of an Angel-Hinder**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ranger's POV**

Today was the day. I'm getting her back. I can only hope that the years spent keeping her at bay were not going to hinder our shot at happiness.

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed._

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._

_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading_

_Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_

_Everyday I spend away my souls inside out_

_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

I hear my phone ring. Where did I leave it? On the counter.

"Yo."

"Boss, it's Bomber, she's off the screen."

"WHAT?!"

"I've sent out Bobby and Lester."

"Send out a second team. Find her."

_By now you know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

I was driving around all of her usual hang outs. Where could she be? I'd sent Cal and Hal to the office to look at her skips. My phone vibrated.

"Yo."

"We think it's a skip," said Hal.

"Which one?"

"Doug Mosely. She took him in a couple weeks ago. He threatened her, but it was passed off as him being drunk."

"What were his charges?"

"Battery and rape."

"Find her," and I hung up.

I was finally going to get my chance and this bastard was not going to take her from me.

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_

_Here and now this I vow_

_By now you know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

I had all of the locations associated with Mosely and we had been meticulously going through them. The phone again. It had better be them telling me they found her.

"Boss," said Tank.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"He has her and is barricaded inside his cousin's house."

"I'm on my way. Don't move in without me unless absolutely necessary. He's mine."

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

My team of Merry Men, as Steph calls them, is waiting for me when I pull up. Their guns are drawn. I don't want him to hurt her so I call his phone.

"Hello," he says gruffly.

"This is Carlos Manoso. You have something that belongs to me."

"Come and get your bitch."

"I want to speak to her," I had to know she was okay.

"Speak."

"Ranger?" I could hear her voice softly.

"Babe, are you okay?" I asked, desperately.

"Please come for me."

"I'm here. Tell me you're okay."

"I'm tied, but not hurt. He's got a gun to my-" A scream cut us off.

"Where is he in the house?" I demanded.

"In the back bedroom," Bobby replied.

"Go around the sides and surround the house. Have the police been called?"

"PD on their way. ETA 2 minutes," said Cal.

Trenton police showed up and instructed me to stand down and allow them to deal with it. I refused, of course and we finally agreed to pool our efforts. Tank took him out with one shot to the shoulder through a bathroom window. As soon as the gun discharged, I was in the house and had her in my arms. She was bruised and a bit bloody from where he'd hit her mouth. He was conveniently dragged away from me and I found I didn't care. The ordeal was over and I had her in my arms. I picked her up and carried her to a waiting ambulance. I held her hand on the way to the hospital.

She was pronounced healthy and I took her home with me.

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_You know I'll always come for you_

"You saved me, Batman."

"Anything for you, Babe. You knew I'd come. I'll always be there for you."

_**I'd Come for You- Nickleback**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Stephanie POV**

For so long I've waited. I've waited to be held like this, to be kissed like this. I'm whole in his arms. I don't know how I could've mistaken what I had with Dickie and Joe to be love. I've searched for what seems like eons.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like, _

_To find the one in this life, _

_The one we all dream of, _

_But dreams aren't just not enough. _

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, _

_I'll know it by the feeling, _

_The moment when we're meeting, _

_Will play out like a scene, _

_Straight off the silver screen, _

_So I'll be holding my own breath, _

_Right up 'til the end, _

_Until that moment when, _

_I'll find the one that _

_I'll spend forever with. _

_'Cause nobody wants to be last one there, _

_and everyone wants to feel like someone cares, _

_Someone to love with my life in their hands, _

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that, _

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own, _

_everyone wants to know they're not alone, _

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere, _

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there. _

**Ranger POV**

There's no hiding anymore. Sure, I still steal kisses in the alley, but I kiss her every chance I get. It feels like I've found my soul mate; the person I've found over and over through past lives. I never want this to end.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight, _

_And dammit this feels too right, _

_It's just like deja'vu, _

_Me standing here with you, _

_So I'll be holding my own breath, _

_Could this be the end? _

_Is it that moment when, _

_I'll find the one that I'll spend forever with. _

_'Cause nobody wants to be last one there, _

_and everyone wants to feel like someone cares, _

_Someone to love with my life in their hands, _

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that, _

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own, _

_everyone wants to know they're not alone, _

_somebody else that feels the same somewhere, _

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there. _

I never thought this would happen. I never thought I'd find anyone for me. It scares me how close I came to losing all of this. I wake up in the morning with her in my arms. When I go to bed, at night, I'm no longer alone. I find myself not working so much and handing more of my company over to Tank and the others, just so I can have more time with her. This is it for me. She's turned my world upside down and I'm going to do all it takes to keep her with me forever.

_ooooooo, You can't give up, _

_(when you're)_

_Looking for a diamond in the rough, _

_(Because you'll never know) _

_When it shows up, _

_(Make sure you're holding on) _

_'Cause it could it be the one, _

_The one you're waiting on. _

_'Cause nobody wants to be last one there, _

_and everyone wants to feel like someone cares, _

_Someone to love with my life in there hands, _

_There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhhhh!, _

_Nobody wants to go it all on their own, _

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone, _

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere, _

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there, _

_Nobody wants to be last one there, _

_everyone wants to feel like someone cares, _

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere, _

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_**Gotta be Somebody- Nickleback**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Ranger's POV**

We are happy together. We've fallen into a comfortable routine. I gave in and we started a date night. She told me that we need to go out and try to be a normal couple; that the normalcy will be good in our chaotic lives. We go to family dinners both with her family and even mine. She's helping me to live with no regrets. I've found that with her by my side, I don't even mind being around my extended family.

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_If today was your last day_

**Stephanie POV**

I can't believe how effortless being with him is. His contract with the government expires at the end of this year and he's not going to renew it. I pray everyday that he doesn't get called away.

I stood up to my mother. I told her that Joe and I were over. She took it better than I thought she would. Joe, on the other hand, couldn't accept me being with Ranger and had left town. I experienced about a week of glares and then I think people saw and realized how Ranger and I were meant for each other. Being with him was definitely worth every moment of the fight to get here.

_Against the grain should be a way of life_

_What's worth the prize is always worth the fight_

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

_So live like you'll never live it twice_

_Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

**Ranger POV**

The more time I spend with her, the more I think I want to make her my wife. She talked me into inviting Julie for the summer. I never dreamed she'd say yes. Julie is actually excited to come and see me! I think it would be perfect to have a summer wedding while my daughter is with us.

I'm ready to give up on bounty hunting. I'm done worrying about losing her or losing my own life. I'm ready to settle down and focus on my security business. I care now about seeing tomorrow. I don't want to waste a moment of this.

I'm going to see her father tomorrow while she's having a girls night out and ask for his blessing.

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce of memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day_

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes_

_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

_Let nothin' stand in your way_

_Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

**Frank POV**

My youngest daughter is special. She drives my wife crazy the way my mother-in-law drives me crazy, but no one can deny how wonderful she is. My daughter's boyfriend came to me tonight to ask for her hand. He saw my doubts and reassured me that even though they hadn't been together very long, he's loved her for years and plans on spending the rest of his life helping my baby girl spread her wings and fly.

What more could a father ask for. Something in his eyes told me he was telling the truth. He'd never cheat on her and break her like Dickie nor would he ever try to change her or put her down like that Morelli kid.

I used to worry about my own death and what might happen to Stephanie. If I died tomorrow, I'd die knowing she was taken care of and loved. I couldn't lose her to anyone less worthy than him.

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce of memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day_

_**If Today Was Your Last Day- Nickleback**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Stephanie POV**

Ranger's been acting odd lately. He's been going out by himself; no men or me. I caught him reading something online and when I said, "hi," he jumped five feet in the air, not normal for a man who's always aware of his surroundings. Sometimes I wish I could see into that thick head of his. This relationship has been a whirlwind. I hope the flame isn't dying already. My mom thinks it's all moving too quickly. I can't help it. It all feels so right. It all feels like it is a fairy tale written especially for me.

_Wise men say only fools rush in (fools rush in) _

_But I can't help falling in love with you _

_Shall I stay? _

_Would it be a sin? _

_(Be a sin) _

_If I can't help falling in love with you _

_Like a river flows (Oooh) _

_To the sea (Oooh) _

_So it goes _

_Some things are meant to be _

_(Some things are meant to be) _

He asked me to move in with him last week and I agreed. My mom was mortified. I didn't care. I learned to ignore calls and put my phone on silent. My dad has really surprised me. I didn't think he had ever liked Ranger, but now when we go to dinner (not every week), Dad shakes Ranger's hand and tells him to sit and watch whatever game is on. I look to Grandma for explanation every time, but she only shrugs. It blows my mind. I start thinking this could really truly work. Last week, when we went to his parents' house, I even helped make enchiladas. I use the term help loosely, but it's a start, right?

_Take my hand (Take my hand) _

_Take my whole life too (Whole life too) _

_For I can't help falling in love with you _

_Wise men say only fools rush in (fools rush in) _

_But I cant I can't help falling in love (Falling in love) with you (With you) _

**Ranger POV**

Stephanie is more observant than I give her credit for. She knows something is up. I have successfully planned many a secret mission with no worry that the plans would be found out and here I am trying to plan a surprise proposal and it's harder than getting out of a third world prison.

_Like a river flows (Oooh) _

_To the sea (Oooh) _

_So it goes _

_Some things are meant to be _

_(Some things are meant to be) _

**Stephanie POV**

Ranger has something planned for tonight. I found a note next to the coffeepot that I should wear the new dress in the closet and be ready to leave at 6PM sharp.

At 6, I'm dressed and ready to go; no sign of Ranger. At exactly 6:10 he walks in, wearing that all black suit I love, apologizes for running late and drags me out the door. His palm is sweaty and he looks a bit preoccupied. We get in the Cayenne and drive to the airport. He smiles at my surprise and leads me to a waiting private jet.

"How very Pretty Woman," I say with a smile.

"Babe," he replies and kisses my hand.

We fly to the middle of nowhere. I have no idea where we are. The plane lands and there is a limo waiting. I look at him a little doubtfully, but get in. He is starting to look…dare I say…nervous… Great. That's going to help me relax.

We pull up in front of an old remodeled house. I still don't know where we are, but I no longer care. The house is decorated in little white lights. It looks like it is sparkling. Ranger helps me out of the limo and my breath catches. There are giant weeping willows surrounding the house and I swear I've stepped into a scene from a book. He leads me inside where I'm helped out of my wrap by who I assume is a maid. A man (is this guy really a butler?) leads us into a dining room lit entirely by candles. I gasp at the sight. Ranger waves him away and helps me into my chair. From another room, the sound of a piano and violin filters in.

The food is amazing. I don't think Ranger and I have said more than a few sentences. This is all so overwhelming. I think this might be it, but one can never tell with Ranger.

_Take my hand (Take my hand)_

_Take whole life too (whole life too)_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Take (Take) my hand (Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too, (whole life too, ooh)_

_Cause I, I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love- _

_Falling in love with you! _

**Ranger POV**

I waited till the dessert course and couldn't wait any longer.

"Stephanie, I've been doing some thinking lately."

She raises one eyebrow like she's not sure what to make of the statement.

"I've never been happier or felt more complete and, you know, sometimes things are just destined; fated."

She puts down her fork and cocks her head to one side. I think she knows what's coming.

"Babe, I've fallen in love with you. I want to give you the world."

I see tears form and silently start to fall from her eyes. I hope that's a good sign.

I pull out the small box I have kept in my pocket and walk to her side, open the box, and get down on one knee, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've spoken to your dad and he's given his blessing. Babe, Stephanie, will you marry me?"

_Like a river flows _

_That's the way it goes _

_I just can't help falling in love with you (falling in love with you) _

_Like a river flows _

_That's the way it goes (Take my whole life too) _

_I just can't help it _

_Falling in love with you _

_Like a river flows (I just can't help myself) _

_That's the way it goes (Got myself falling baby for you) _

_I just can't help falling in love with you (Falling in love with you) _

_Like a river flows _

_That's the way it goes _

_I just can't help _

_~Falling' in love with you_

_**Can't Help Falling in Love with You- A*Teens**_


	14. Chapter 14

"_**I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've spoken to your dad and he's given his blessing. Babe, Stephanie, will you marry me?"**_

**Stephanie POV**

My heart has stopped beating. I'm looking into the eyes of the man I love. A million thoughts are coursing through my mind, yet it feels blank. Marry him? Oh my god, I never thought this day would happen. No wonder he's been nervous and jumpy; he's been planning this perfect night for me. His eyes are searching mine and I remember that I need to answer him.

_When you have to look away_

_When you don't have much to say_

_That's when I love you_

_I love you _

_Just that way_

_To hear you stumble when you speak_

_or see you walk with two left feet_

_That's when I love you_

_I love you endlessly_

"Yes," I say through my tears as I fling myself into his arms. He catches me and kisses me. I feel like I'm going to explode from happiness. For better or for worse, he's the one I want.

_And when you're mad cause you lost a game_

_Forget I'm waiting in the rain_

_Baby I love you_

_I love you anyway_

**Ranger POV**

She said yes and launched herself into my arms. I want nothing more than to hold her forever, but I pull away so I can remove the ring from the box and slip it onto her finger. She sits in her chair and stares at the ring. I think for a moment she doesn't like it but when she looks at me I see the unconditional love in her eyes and she says, "Ranger, it's perfect. This whole evening has been beyond my wildest dreams."

Only my Babe can read my mind.

_Cause here's my promise made tonight_

_You can count on me for life_

_Cause that's when I love you_

_When nothing you do could change my mind_

_The more I learn the more I love_

_The more my heart can't get enough_

_That's when I love you_

_When I love you no matter what_

**Stephanie POV**

I fell asleep on the way home. I woke up briefly when Ranger placed me in our bed. I got lost in the beauty of my dreams until morning. When I looked at the clock, it said was still in bed.

"Ranger, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

He pulled me into his arms and whispered into my ear, "Everything is fine. I turned off the alarm last night. I wanted to have this morning with you."

I smiled and snuggled into his arms.

_So when you turn to hide your eyes_

_Cause the movie, it made you cry_

_That's when I love you_

_I love you a little more each time_

_And when you can't quite match your clothes_

_Or when you laugh at your own jokes_

_That's when I love you_

_I love you more than you know_

We spent the morning in bed. When we finally got dressed, we made our way to my parents' house to tell them the news. When we asked Mom, Dad, and Grandma to sit down, I think they all knew.

"I've asked Stephanie to marry me," Ranger announced.

"And I've accepted," I chimed in, throwing him a smile.

My dad and grandma were up in a moment, hugging us. Mom just sat there staring.

"Mom, say something," I said.

She looked up at me and smiled, "It's about time you settled down. I'll call the church and we can discuss dates…"

"Wait," Ranger stopped her, "This is going to be Steph's day. If she wants help, she'll ask for it. I can afford to give her everything and I don't want to feel like she's being bullied into having the wedding you've envisioned for her. You got your chance to plan a wedding when she married Dickie. This time, it's her turn."

Mom sat frozen with her mouth open.

"Mom, I'd love to have your input, especially when it comes to my wedding dress, but I don't want to get married in the church."

She gasped.

"I want an outdoor wedding…" I started and looked at Ranger.

"Anything for you, Babe."

_And when you forget that we had a date_

_Or that look that you give when you show up late_

_Baby I love you_

_I love you anyway_

_Cause here's my promise made tonight_

_You can count on me for life_

_Cause that's when I love you_

_When nothing you do could change my mind_

_The more I learn the more I love_

_The more my heart can't get enough_

_That's when I love you_

_When I love you no matter what_

We spent most of the afternoon with my family, then made our way to his family home. His mom was much more receptive to the idea of a non traditional church wedding and was flattered when I told her I would love her input.

When we returned to Rangeman, we held a meeting to tell the guys, who were like extended family to us. We were met with cheers and well wishes. Sometimes friends are life's way of apologizing for the family members you get stuck with.

When we were finally in bed, that night, I turned to him and looked into his eyes and smiled. I'd found my one. This is love, nothing is going to change my mind. The road isn't always going to be this easy, but our love is strong and this is where I belong; right here by his side.

_That's when I love you _

_When nothing baby_

_Nothing you do could change my mind_

_The more I learn the more I love_

_The more my heart can't get enough_

_That's when I love you_

_When I love you _

_No matter what_

_No matter what_

_**That's When I Love You- Aslyn**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephanie POV**

Today is my wedding day. I'm standing in the bridal room at the Cloister Inn in Princeton. My mom is waiting for Valerie to finish adjusting my gown so she can place my veil in my hair. As I stare at my image in the mirror, I'm surprised to find my nerves calm. I know that my Batman will be waiting for me at the end of the aisle and the thought of being his forever makes my heart soar. Valerie finishes and steps back and looks at me. I catch her eye in the mirror and smile. For one moment, I know my sister understands my complete happiness. My mother steps closer and attaches my veil amongst my curls. I see tears in her eyes.

"Mom, are you okay?" I ask.

"Stephanie, I've never seen you look more beautiful," she replies with a smile.

My father is waiting outside. My mother kisses my forehead and goes to her seat. Valerie gives me a quick hug before taking her place in line with Lula, MaryLou, and Connie. I hear the processional music start. My father looks at me with so much hope.

"Ready, Pumpkin?" he says, taking my hand.

"I've never been more ready for anything, Daddy," I say as I kiss his cheek.

"He's really the one, isn't he?" my father asks as he links my arm around his and starts to lead me to the aisle.

"I'm only me when I'm with him," I reply as I take a deep breath prepare to meet the love of my life.

_And I don't try to hide my tears_

_The secrets or my deepest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me_

_You say that you can't live without me _

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know_

_That what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

**Ranger POV**

The music is playing and though I have Tank, Lester, Bobby and my brother, Enrique, standing next to me, I feel like I'm alone. Steph's song starts and the guests rise. My breath catches as I see her walking towards me on her father's arm. She hadn't wanted the whole white gown deal, but it was the only thing I wanted. It fits each and every curve on her. The crystal beading makes her look like a princess. She is my angel. She will always be beautiful to me, but this moment has exceeded my wildest dreams.

Her father kisses her cheek and puts her hand in mine. He clasps our two hands in his and gives us a squeeze. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see my mother wiping her eyes as she hangs onto my father; they never thought they'd see this day. I take Steph's hand and lead her to face the priest. He begins to talk as the music stops, but I'm not listening. I can't take my eyes off her.

_From the moment I saw you,_

_from the moment I looked into your eyes_

_there was something about you_

_I knew I knew_

_that you were once in a life time_

_a treasure near impossible to find_

_and I know how lucky I am to have you_

_Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away_

_the beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_

_and when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few_

_but I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you_

_Holding you in my arms_

_no one else has fit so perfectly_

_I could dance forever with you, with you_

_and at the stroke of midnight_

_please forgive me if I can't let go_

_cause I never dreamed I'd find a Cinderella of my own_

_Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away_

_the beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_

_and when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few_

_but I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you_

**Steph and Ranger POV**

"I, Carlos Mañoso, take you, Stephanie Plum, to be my wife; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Stephanie Plum, take you, Carlos Mañoso, to be my husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

_Now my head's up in the clouds_

_When I'm around you_

_I just wanna say, everyday_

_Thank God I found you_

_I will move heaven and earth_

_Give you my heart, for all that its worth_

_You are mine 'til the end of time_

_I don't care what we're going through_

_'Till the end, my heart belongs to you._

_You are my heart_

_You are my everything_

_The moon and the stars_

_And the air that I breathe_

_And you gave me strength again_

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Carlos, you may kiss your bride," the priest says with a smile.

**Frank POV**

It's the first dance. Stephanie and Ranger take the floor. Her gown is pinned up in back so it doesn't drag. My baby girl has never been happier. Her face glows. His eyes haven't left her since he saw her walk down the aisle. I know she's made the right choice. The room is dead silent except for the music as they dance. His left hand is firmly on her waist- he'll always protect her. His right hand holds hers as he leads her around the floor. You can tell they are in their own world-none of us are here to them right now.

I thought my wife would have a coronary when Ranger said this would be Stephanie's day; anything she wanted. The vaulted ceilings give this room a fairytale quality. I don't think Helen could've planned a better wedding. I have my arm around her, but she's watching the happy couple along with everyone else. Not one person here could deny that two wandering souls have found each other at last.

_Cheek to cheek 'cause he needs her_

_Hand in hand as he leads her_

_Face to face 'cause they know_

_They'll never dance alone_

'_Cause everyone knows they're in love_

_Everyone knows they're in love_

_Yes and everyone knows they're in love_

_By the way they dance_

_By the way she moves in circles_

_Ever so sweetly she wins him completely_

_By the way he holds her so gracefully_

_The hand that he lends her is able and tender_

_Never a step to chance_

'_Cause everyone knows they're in love_

_By the way they dance_

**Stephanie POV**

What an evening! I'm lying in bed, waiting for Carlos to finish on the phone. He's talking to Tank about honeymoon details. I don't know where he's taking me, but I'm certain we will have fun. He was so excited to plan it, I couldn't say no when he asked if it could be a surprise.

He crawls under the sheet with me and takes me in his arms. I've never felt more complete. He kisses me and I melt.

This is real. I've got my superhero now. My wings have spread and I'm gliding. I'm living my fairytale. We are the greatest story ever told.

_And if I lived a thousand years you know_

_I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you, that day_

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you tonight_

_I don't hear the music_

_When I'm looking in you eyes_

_But I feel the rhythm of your body close to mine_

_It's the way we touch that sends me_

_It's the way we'll always be_

_Your kiss, your pretty smile, you know I'd die for_

_Oh baby... you're all I need_

The songs, in order, are:

**Taylor Swift "I'm Only Me When I'm With You"**

**Jim Brickman "Beautiful"**

**Jim Brickman "My Heart Belongs to You"**

**Jump Little Children "By the Way They Dance"**

**Oliver James "Greatest Story Ever Told"**

**Wedding venue: ****. **

**Steph's dress: ********./_hjLO3myE9wI/SeusIX9Xd5I/AAAAAAAAA9k/SAvAPY0Dhco/s1600/Ella%2BBridals%2BWedding%2BGownsElla%2BBridals%2BWedding% **


	16. Author's Note

I don't know why the links didn't show up the first time… sorry. It doesn't want to show the links... this is the only way I could figure out to post them...if anyone knows why this is happening and how to avoid it in the future, please share.

Wedding venue: openairaffairs .com /cloister .html

Steph's gown: 2 .bp. blogspot .com /hjLO3myE9wI/SeusIX9Xd5I/AAAAAAAAA9k/SAvAPY0Dhco/s1600/Ella%2BBridals%2BWedding%2BGownsElla%2BBridals%2BWedding% 2BGowns 2BGowns .jpg


End file.
